Juste une nuit ?
by Mesden
Summary: Yata attend que Fushimi se montre pour le nouvel an, mais il s'endort avant qu'il n'arrive. Que se passera-t-il entre eux lorsqu'il trouvera Fushimi dans son lit ? Lemon, OS super fleur bleue, Saruhiko x Misaki.


Hello all !

Hm, je ne sais pas pour vous mais perso les récents épisodes, chapitres, informations officielles, bref tout, ont juste augmenté au maximum mes feels pour cette pair. XD Je me suis perdue à re-regarder les premiers épisodes de K tout à l'heure, et bah... y a beaucoup de trucs qui ne nous seront jamais expliqué je pense -malheureusement-, m'enfin, il reste un dernier épisode, peut-être que tout sera alors éclaircit. (Awi, prions fort pour que la rumeur du flashback SaruMi lorsqu'ils étaient collégiens soit vrai *-*). Si seulement cet anime pouvait mieux se vendre, on aurait alors une seconde saison. T-T

Bref, donc revenons à cet OS que j'ai mis trois jours à rédiger... Juste pour 4 000 mots, et dire que je pensais qu'il allait en faire facilement 7 000 xD (8 pages sur libreoffice, s'vouplait ! ), enfin franchement pour une histoire sans intrigue ni rien du tout c'est déjà un miracle que j'ai réussi à le développer. ^^'

Et pardonnez le titre qui n'a aucun réel rapport avec l'OS, j'ai pas mal séché à ce niveau là. ._.'

**Attention :** C'est du YAOI (et pas du shonen-ai) avec un rating M pas là par hasard -enfin franchement, ça va mon lemon est soft *fleur bleue powaaa*-, le couple est bien sur Fushimi x Yata.

**Crédits** : Tout appartient à GoRa et au studio d'animation GoHands.

**Juste une nuit ?**

* * *

Yata soupira et posa, pour la énième fois, son regard sur l'horloge qui ornait le salon du petit T3 qu'il occupait : 23h46. Il y a quelques jours, Kusanagi lui avait proposé de venir fêter le nouvel an au bar, avec les autres, mais il avait choisi de décliner l'offre. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait d'autres plans en tête -encore une fois, il dédiait tout son temps à Homra-, mais il avait ressenti ce sorte de pressentiment lui dictant de rester chez lui, de ne pas bouger, juste d'attendre.

_Attendre quoi ? _Sourit-il amèrement en s'affalant sur son canapé. _Nous ne vivons plus ensemble et il ne viendra sûrement pas ici, alors à quoi bon attendre ? _

"Il", Saruhiko Fushimi bien sûr. Ou préférez l'appellation "le traitre" en présence d'Homra. Yata ne savait même pas ce qu'il espérait en attendant toujours que son ancien ami se montre, bien sûr qu'il ne viendrait pas, si il l'avait quitté sans se soucier le moins du monde de ses sentiments, ce n'était pas pour revenir le choyer aux petits oignons en cette triste soirée de fête.

Mais bien que ça semblait inconcevable, il voulait encore y croire. Il voulait encore croire que dans cinq minutes, son ami serait sur le pas de la porte, les bras grands ouverts, son visage ornant le sourire affectueux que Yata connaissait tant. Le même sourire qui lui avait toujours été destiné , juste lui. Son sourire.

Et puis Yata le toiserait du regard, incertain du prochain geste à faire, avant de machinalement se laisser glisser dans une douce étreinte qui lui était bien trop familière à son goût. La même étreinte qu'ils avaient toujours partagé pour se remonter le moral, se réconcilier, se dire qu'ils s'aimaient.

Yata fronça les sourcils à la pensée plus que déplaisante et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible à l'oreille de chacun. Il n'avait pas à repenser à ces conneries ! Tous ces souvenirs n'étaient que des mensonges, du foutage de gueule ! Fushimi avait juste joué avec lui dans l'optique de gagner plus de pouvoir, il ne s'était jamais soucié de lui ! Menteur, lâche, traître !

_Voleur... _Pensa douloureusement Yata en resserrant sa prise sur son haut, là où était censé se trouver son cœur.

Juste censé, car ça faisait bien longtemps que Yata n'avait plus la mainmise sur son cœur. Bien longtemps que Fushimi se l'était approprié rien que pour lui-même. Et ça, comme beaucoup d'autres choses, Yata l'avait gardé secret.

Il regarda une dernière fois la pendule : 00h01. Petit rire amère et empli de déception. Déception d'y avoir tant cru pour, au final, ne rien obtenir. C'était terminé. Attendre plus longtemps ne ferait que l'humilier davantage, pas comme si il en avait besoin à ce niveau-là. D'un pas las, il se redressa et observa quelques secondes les derniers feux d'artifices lancés. Rose, bleu, vert, jaune des couleurs qui l'auraient tant fait rêvé dans d'autres circonstances, avec **lui**.

La dernière trace de fumée disparu de son champ de vision, et il tira les rideaux.

* * *

Il frissonna et se blottit dans la fine couverture qui recouvrait son corps. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid, tout d'un coup ? Il aurait juré avoir fermé les fenêtres avant d'aller se coucher. Ses dents se mirent à claquer alors qu'il était encore perdu dans une semi-inconscience. Il devait aller les fermer, mais il ne s'en sentait tellement pas la force. Il voulait juste dormir, ne jamais se réveiller. Et puis d'un coup, ses claquements de dents cessèrent et son visage s'apaisa. La froide brise ne le touchait plus, il sentait juste quelque chose de lourd et de chaleureux dominer sa silhouette , quelque chose d'agréable. Il sourit.

...Attendez, lourd et chaud ?!

Dans un sursaut brusque, il se redressa et appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Une faible lumière éclaira la pièce, révélant le visage de Yata et celui de...

- S-Saru... ?

Le brun, apparemment pris de court, regarda Yata sans répondre, puis il sourit. Bon, c'était clairement inattendu mais pas déplaisant. Comme Yata ne lui avait pas répondu lorsqu'il avait sonné à la porte, il avait décidé de se faufiler par une des fenêtres laissée entre-ouverte, pensant que son ami l'avait alors juste ignoré. Puis il était tombé sur un Yata grelottant sous sa couverture -pas très épaisse-, et tout s'était alors enchaîné.

- Toujours aussi inconscient, Mi-Sa-Ki ~ ? Je me demande comment tu as fait pour parvenir à subsister jusque là sans moi. Le taquina Fushimi en ne bougeant pas des hanches de Yata, c'est qu'il était toujours aussi agréable au toucher.

- C-connard.. Bouge de là ! S'énerva Yata en gesticulant violemment sous Fushimi, priant pour que le plus grand soit déséquilibré et se fasse très mal en tombant.

Le sourire de Fushimi ne fit que s'accroître, ahh ~, qu'est-ce que son Misaki était mignon, tout rouge de colère, bougeant frénétiquement sous sa personne. Ah, d'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être qu'il arrête de se broyer contre lui de manière si indécente, ou alors... Oubliez, c'était déjà trop tard.

- Mi-Sa-Ki ~, je ne te connaissais pas si entreprenant, enfin, je vais pas dire que c'est déplaisant. Susurra Fushimi à l'oreille de Yata, la berçant de son souffle chaud par la même occasion.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Yata pour cerner là où le brun voulait en venir, puis il **la** sentit, dure et pleinement éveillée contre sa cuisse gauche. Une expression paniquée plaquée sur le visage, il s'arrêta de bouger et posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus grand : qu'il dégage, qu'il dégage, qu'il dégage !

- D-dégage, sale détraqué... Geignit-il tandis que ses efforts restaient vain contre la domination naturelle que Fushimi exerçait sur lui.

- Partir ? Misaki, tu penses vraiment que je vais m'en aller sans demander mon reste, après ce que **tu** as causé ? Rétorqua Fushimi dans un coup de rein contre le bassin de Yata, se délectant de l'expression de plaisir qu'en avait affiché ce dernier.

Yata se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur, non pas d'envie ni de désir, mais de dégoût. Il était dégoûté de lui-même, dégoûté de se voir réagir si positivement aux avances de Fushimi, dégoûté **d'aimer ça, **dégoûté d'en vouloir plus.

- A-arrête ça … ! S'écria Yata en direction de Fushimi, plus dans un gémissement de plaisir qu'une plainte. Qui est-ce qu'il croyait berner ?

- Tu me dis d'arrêter, tandis que ton corps en veut clairement plus. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser continuer, nous satisfaire tous les deux, alors ~ ? Demanda Fushimi, sans attendre de réel réponse de la part de Yata. Quoi que son ami puisse dire, baratiner, il savait qu'il en avait envie autant que lui.

Ne voulant patienter davantage, le brun baissa le pantalon de pyjama de Yata d'un coup sec, exposant les frêles jambes de ce dernier à l'air glacial de la chambre. Yata retint difficilement un couinement de surprise : ce connard voulait le frigorifier ou quoi ?!

Fushimi rigola doucement en interceptant facilement la jambe qu'avait utilisé Yata pour tenter une énième offensive : - Ne t'en fais pas Misaki, bientôt tu auras tellement chaud que tu ne voudras plus que je cesse.

Yata lui accorda un regard noir et tenta de le refrapper avec la même jambe, jambe que Fushimi intercepta de nouveau. Le jeune brun soupira, las, puis dénoua sa cravate et attacha la cheville de Yata au pied du lit avec celle-ci.

- Continue de te débattre et tu n'auras bientôt plus que tes yeux pour pleurer. Fushimi ne voulait pas en arriver à ces extrêmes, mais si Yata devait continuer ses petits enfantillages, il n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois avant de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Autre regard mauvais, mais cette fois-ci le jeune roux ne fit rien pour se libérer de l'emprise de Fushimi. Enfin, il allait pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semblait de ce délicieux corps qu'il avait tant rêvé de recouvrir de marques, de ses marques. Le membre de Scepter 4 se pencha en avant vers le visage de Yata et se mit à l'embrasser, posant ses lèvres sur tous les recoins de peau qu'il pouvait trouver. Ses paupières, son nez, ses sourcils, ses joues, son menton, son front. Et ses lèvres... ces douces lèvres roses que Fushimi avait toujours tant voulu frôler de ses doigts, suivre leur parcours, les redessiner. Et maintenant, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de s'unir avec celles-ci. Les yeux clos, il s'approcha, les frôla, les goûta, puis lorsqu'il se sentit suffisamment prêt, se décida à les attraper dans un baiser passionné. Confirmation : Misaki avait la paire de lèvres la plus douce et délicieuse au monde. Leur baiser lèvres contre lèvres continua ainsi quelques secondes, puis, exaspéré que Yata ne lui accorde pas l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche, Fushimi remonta une de ses mains sous le haut de Yata et joua de son pouce sur le téton droit du plus petit, appréciant de sentir ce petit bout de chair durcir, réagir positivement à ses caresses.

Pris de court par ces sensations nouvelles, Yata gémit involontairement dans leur baiser, permettant ainsi à la langue de Fushimi de rejoindre la sienne, de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Après quelques caresses à sens unique, Fushimi se renfrogna et mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Yata avant de briser leur étreinte. Si ça avait été une autre de ces idiotes prête à se damner rien que pour un regard, Fushimi aurait continué sans se soucier de son plaisir, juste dans l'idée de se libérer d'une frustration sexuelle accumulée, mais là, c'était Misaki, son Misaki, et où était le plaisir si Misaki ne répondait pas à ses avances ?

Nul part, exactement. Il se redressa du corps du plus petit et libéra sa cheville, prêt à encaisser toutes les insultes que Yata avait en réserve pour lui, toute sa haine, la seule chose que Fushimi pourrait jamais espérer recevoir de sa part. Mais rien de tel ne vint. A la place, Yata l'happa par le poignet et le força à revenir sur le lit, à ses côtés.

- Misaki .. . ?

- ...Idiot, c'est bien typique de toi ça, toujours fuir après avoir causé des putains de conneries, je me demande quand tu commenceras à assumer et arrêteras de fuir comme un sale lâche. Cracha Yata en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de Fushimi.

- De-...

Fushimi n'aura jamais pu commencer cette phrase -et encore moins la terminer-, enfin, pas comme si il s'en souciait, avec les lèvres de Yata fermement posées contre les siennes, les suçotant sensuellement, et Fushimi répondait, et pour la première fois, leur baiser était finalement partagé.

Si le désir avait subitement disparu quelques minutes plus tôt, il refaisait surface à une allure folle dans leurs deux corps.

Bien qu'ayant amorcé le baiser, Yata se retrouva bien vite dans la même position qu'antérieurement, mais étrangement, laisser les rennes à Fushimi ne le troublait pas plus que ça. Il ne savait pas si c'était le désir qui lui montait à la tête, mais il sentait que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être, et pas autrement. Lui, entouré des bras de Fushimi, et tout était parfait.

Bientôt lassé par ce baiser, mais surtout en voulant plus, Fushimi brisa leur étreinte et baissa son visage au niveau du cou de Yata. Ici, il le suçota, le mordilla, le lécha, et une fois arrivé à sa jugulaire, là où le cou de Yata rencontrait son épaule, il referma ses dents sur ce point et le mordit, gagnant un couinement de Yata rapidement transformé en gémissement lorsqu'il embrassa et passa sa langue sur la petite marque rouge, qui sans aucun doute, se changerait rapidement en superbe suçon. Fushimi se hâta de marquer l'autre côté de son cou de la même manière, bercé par les gémissements de plaisir de Yata, qui aurait cru que ce dernier serait si bruyant pendant l'acte, d'ailleurs ? Enfin, non pas que ça déplaisait à Fushimi, il adorait le voir se tortiller sous lui, soupirer de plaisir à cause de lui, lui en demandant plus et toujours plus.

En ayant terminé avec son cou, Fushimi passa à son torse. Il y déposa quelques baisers, se délectant de l'odeur de vanille que dégageait Yata, puis reprit ses mordillements sur le mamelon gauche de Yata, tout en piégeant son téton droit entre son index et son majeur, lui apportant la friction dont il avait besoin. Après multe suçotements, il interchangea de côté tandis que sa main droite se frayait un chemin vers le bas-ventre de Yata, sans que ce dernier ne remarque quoi que ce soit, trop perdu dans le plaisir que Fushimi lui procurait.

- Ugh... Ahhh ~, S-Saru … ! Gémit-il bruyamment en sentant la main de Fushimi se resserrer sur son érection uniquement couverte par son boxer.

Le brun reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Yata puis lui sourit : - Je suppose que tu n'as pas le nécessaire pour continuer... ?

Yata rougit de gêne et fronça les sourcils : - C-C'est pas comme si je pensais qu'à ça moi, stupide singe !

Fushimi ignora l'insulte et reprit : - Tu n'as pas touché à ma chambre depuis la dernière fois ?

- Uh, non, pourquoi ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, Fushimi le renversa sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac à patate et quitta la chambre du membre d'Homra pour se diriger vers la sienne. Jeté sur le lit, Yata le traita de tous les noms pour son manque de délicatesse avant d'être tu par un autre baiser. Le jeune roux oublia tout de ce qu'il était en train de dire et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Fushimi, approfondissant leur étreinte.

Perdu dans l'extase du moment, il ne remarqua pas Fushimi ouvrir un tiroir et en tirer un petit tube et un préservatif (très franchement, il aurait préféré faire sans, mais bien qu'il savait que Yata ne l'avait jamais fait, ça n'était pas le cas pour lui et il ne voulait pas jouer avec la santé de celui qu'il aimait tant.)

Il baissa le boxer de Yata jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de briser leur baiser, puis il se recula légèrement afin d'avoir la possibilité d'admirer Yata dans toute sa splendeur naturelle. Ce dernier rougit sous le regard lubrique de Fushimi et remarqua enfin le tube de lubrifiant ainsi que les doigts humidifiés de Fushimi. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et se sentant ridicule dans cette position, il resserra les jambes, entraînant un grognement de mécontentement de la part du brun, soudainement ramené à la réalité.

Fushimi écarta les jambes de Yata et se plaça entre celles-ci afin de s'assurer que ce dernier ne tenterait pas de lui cacher son intimité à nouveau. Il plaça son index à l'entrée de Yata, le faisant frissonner d'appréhension, et le pénétra tout en plaquant simultanément sa main sur la bouche du plus petit, aspirant un cri de douleur qui aurait sans aucun doute alerté le voisinage. Fushimi ne lui accorda aucun moment de répit et commença immédiatement des mouvements circulaires de l'index, et putain que ça faisait mal cette merde ! Yata pouvait sentir ses yeux s'humidifier de larmes et son dos se cambrer de douleur sous les assauts de ce simple petit doigt.

_Si rien qu'avec ça j'ai si mal, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il me pénétrera avec sa bite... ? _Pensa-t-il nerveusement en baissant le regard sur le bas ventre de Fushimi. Il devait bien y avoir un truc, pas moyen que ça rentre autrement.

Sentant que Yata s'était habitué à la présence de son index en lui, Fushimi changea de rythme et commença à amorcer des mouvements de va-et-vient, essayant de trouver la prostate du plus petit. Des soubresauts traversèrent Yata de haut en bas lorsqu'il sentit ce doigt percuter quelque chose dans son bas dos. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était, mais si seulement Fushimi pouvait reproduire le même geste...

- AH ! … S-sar...uuh. Gémit-il en sentant de nouveau l'index du brun frôler ce point si spécial en lui, et il se vit bien vite accompagner le rythme de Fushimi en donnant des coups de bassin contre les draps.

Fushimi souffla un grand coup, tout simplement trop affriolé par le spectacle que lui offrait Yata : le corps recouvert de suçons, tous ses membres étaient crispés et il s'accrochait aux draps comme si c'était l'unique chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Bien que c'était loin d'être une première pour le brun, il devait se faire force pour ne pas succomber à ses désirs primaires et pénétrer Yata d'un coup sec. Il ne voulait pas que cette première expérience soit douloureuse pour Yata, il voulait l'entendre gémir, le supplier de continuer, le voir jouir de plaisir.

- S-Saruuu, j-je vais-... !

Non, pas tout de suite. Fushimi arrêta net de mouvoir son index en Yata, s'attisant la colère et la frustration de ce dernier.

- Saru ! Merde, recommence à bouger ! Beugla-t-il en essayant de s'empaler de lui-même sur le doigt de Fushimi.

- Si tu n'avais pas été vierge j'aurais pu te laisser jouir ici, mais tu manques clairement d'endurance et il nous reste encore une dernière étape, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié... ? Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Yata, ce dernier regagnant rapidement des couleurs en se souvenant de la taille du sexe de Fushimi, c'est sur que ça allait faire mal, mais en même temps, ça ne pouvait apporter que plus de plaisir qu'un doigt.

- U-uh... grouille toi un peu au lieu de blablater !

Et Fushimi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. D'un geste habile, il se procura le lubrifient qui était resté dans un coin du lit et se versa une généreuse couche de liquide sur la main. Il entoura sa verge de celle-ci et entreprit plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient. Une fois qu'il s'estima assez prêt, il se munit du préservatif et le déroula rapidement sur son érection, tout ça sous le regard rempli d'appréhension de Yata. Bon oui, il avait un peu peur, mais c'était normal, non ?

Conscient du stress qui montait en Yata, Fushimi se pencha et l'embrassa, attendant que ce dernier réponde et commence à lutter pour la domination du baiser pour finalement le pénétrer de son gland. Il sentit Yata se crisper de toute part, submergé par la douleur tandis que lui-même se faisait violence pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus loin dans cette intimité chaude et si délicieusement serrée. Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi étroit auparavant, à un tel point où c'en était douloureux pour lui de devoir rester stoïque, mais il n'avait pas le choix : il ne voulait pas blesser Yata.

- D-dis le moi quand tu te sentiras prêt pour plus... Souffla Fushimi en se mordant la lèvre inférieur tandis que Yata resserrait inconsciemment ses parois sur son gland.

Une minute qui semblait en être une vingtaine pour Fushimi passa, et Yata lui donna finalement le feu vert : - T-tu peux y aller... Murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

Cette fois ci, Fushimi décida de pénétrer le reste de sa verge en un seul coup, pensant que ça faciliterait leur douleur à eux deux plutôt que d'y aller par étapes. Lui, ça l'avait aidé, effectivement, mais pas Yata. Ce dernier pouvait sentir son bas dos le brûler douloureusement et... ce liquide qui coulait le long de ses cuisses, c'était du sang .. ?

Fushimi serra les dents tandis que Yata se crispait encore et toujours plus. Afin de le détendre un peu, il descendit sa main droite au niveau du bassin de Yata et ici, appliqua à la verge du plus petit des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en jouant par moment de son pouce sur la pointe de son gland. Il le sentit se décontracter sous ses gestes et sourit amoureusement en se penchant pour attraper les lèvres de Yata dans un baiser, ce dernier gémit mais le repoussa peu après. Fronçant les sourcils, Fushimi l'interrogea du regard alors que Yata se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

- Vas y, bouge. Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, ça allait encore être douloureux, il le savait, mais il savait aussi que Fushimi ferait tout pour lui apporter un maximum de plaisir, alors il avait confiance. Il avait confiance en Fushimi.

Fushimi hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, essayant de focaliser l'attention de Yata sur leur baiser alors qu'il avait sorti sa verge à moitié pour l'enfoncer de nouveau. Pris de court par ce nouveau flot de douleur, Yata brisa le baiser et enfoui son visage dans les draps tandis que Fushimi cherchait activement ce petit bout de nerfs qui dissiperait la douleur et apporterait tant de plaisir à Yata. Dans une énième poussée, il sentit son gland frôler quelque chose au plus profond de Yata, et à en juger par le faible gémissement de plaisir émit par ce dernier, c'était bien ce que Fushimi cherchait. Il posa son pouce là où il savait où sa prostate se trouvait et accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient, faisant bien attention de toujours toucher ce point en Yata à chacune de ses pénétrations.

- Aah …, S-saru, s'il te plaît, j-je... Gémit Yata tandis que des larmes dues au plaisir trop fort coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Ahh ~... Dis moi ce que tu veux, Mi-sa-ki ~... Lui susurra Fushimi à l'oreille en jouant de ses doigts sur les tétons de Yata. Il voulait l'entendre mendier, le supplier de lui offrir l'orgasme qu'il ne parviendrait pas à atteindre de lui-même.

- S'il te plaît... p-plus fort, plus vite, ah... !

Et Fushimi ne se fit pas prier. Dans une puissante pénétration il s'empara de l'érection négligée de Yata et lui appliqua le même rythme de va-et-vient qu'il exerçait sur la prostate de Yata.

- Ah... ! Saru, j-je vais... je vais pas durer l-longtemps...ugh ! Le prévint Yata, son esprit complètement embrumé par le plaisir.

- Vas y, jouis Yata, jouis pour moi. Lui souffla Fushimi en augmentant la cadence de sa main sur le pénis de Yata.

- Ah...! S-Saru ! Hurla Yata contre les draps en sentant son premier orgasme en 19 ans de vécu l'envahir.

Fushimi serra les dents et dans un dernier mouvement, se vit jouir à son tour dans le préservatif. Il resta en Yata quelques instants, histoire de reprendre ses esprits, puis se pencha et embrassa tendrement le jeune roux tout en se retirant le plus doucement possible de son intimité. Yata geignit à cette dernière friction avant que Fushimi ne brise leur baiser et se lève se débarrasser du préservatif souillé. Il revint rapidement se coucher aux côtés de Yata et passa ses bras autour du corps de ce dernier avant de l'attirer vers lui dans une douce étreinte. Trop épuisé pour dire quoi que ce soit, Yata se contenta de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Fushimi et ferma les yeux, appréciant silencieusement les caresses affectueuses du brun.

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis amoureusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Yata soupira et s'affala de tout son corps sur un des canapés du bar Homra. Il gémit en sentant une douleur un peu trop commune ces derniers temps refaire surface au niveau de son bas dos et pesta silencieusement contre celui ayant causé cette douleur la veille même.

_Quel idiot ce sale singe, je lui avais pourtant dit que j'allais avoir une journée chargée et il a tout de même tenu à le faire deux fois... non mais sérieux, et dire que ça fait deux ans que je me coltine ce sale égoïste... _Pensa-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans le canapé à cette dernière pensée. _Deux ans... _Il sourit en se remémorant tous les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble durant ces 24 derniers mois.

- Oi, Yata-chan, arrête de rêvasser sur Fushimi et viens plutôt me donner un coup de main pour le repas de ce soir. S'exclama Kusanagi en retenant difficilement un gloussement devant l'air d'amoureux transi qu'était en train d'afficher Yata.

- Je ne rêvassais pas sur Saru ! Rétorqua Yata, complètement rouge de gêne, avant de se lever avec peine du canapé et d'aller rejoindre Kusanagi en cuisine, des images de lui et Saru plein la tête.

_Je ne rêvassais pas sur lui, je rêvassais sur nous. _

**Fin**

* * *

...

Oui c'était sans queue ni tête et juste écrit afin de contenter mon besoin de fics tournant autour de ce couple. *-*' Désolée je crains lorsque je m'essaye aux lemons T_T, j'en lis beaucoup (uhuh :D) mais ai beaucoup de mal à les écrire, tss... u.u'

Bon, j'ai plus grand chose à dire. :'D See you guys !


End file.
